doswarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liu Bei
Liu Bei (onyomi: Ryū Bi) is the self-proclaimed emperor and founder of Shu. He was known to have been an ambitious and charismatic leader who had the affable power to draw people to him. He is frequently addressed as "Former Master" (先主) rather than by his posthumous title in Record of the Three Kingdoms. Romance of the Three Kingdoms is famous for depicting him as a modest and merciful warlord who cherished his devoted followers. Sun Shangxiang is one of his wives and Liu Shan is his successor. In Three Kingdoms fiction, he is often known as Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's eldest oath brother. His character is 31 years old and his height is 174 cm (5'8 1/2") in the ''Dynasty Warriors'' series. Cao Cao is depicted as his main rival in the series. Liu Bei is thirty-eighth place with fans Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and fifty-fifth in the Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Moushouden poll. In Famitsu's character survey, he is tied for second place as the character fans would want as their boss. In Kessen II, his height is 170 cm (almost 5'7"). Role in Games :"My lord is not selfish enough to place his own life above the freedom of his vassals." ::―Zhuge Liang, Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Liu Bei is a virtuous leader who fights for the common man. Joining the imperial draft to subjugate the Yellow Turbans, he meets Guan Yu and Zhang Fei and swears brotherhood to them. He admires the strength of the Han officers and joins the resistance against Dong Zhuo. In a few titles, he and his brothers duel Lu Bu at Hu Lao Gate and contributes to the end of the mighty general at Xia Pi. Though Liu Bei gains recognition, he is separated from his brothers after he is attacked by Cao Cao. For his safety, he flees to his mutual ally, Yuan Shao. Serving his new master for a time, he is present at Guan Du and withdraws if he sees Guan Yu in Cao Cao's army. The brothers eventually reunite and, to gain a superb strategist, Liu Bei visits Zhuge Liang three times. With the scholar in their ranks, Liu Bei escapes Cao Cao's army with his people from Chang Ban to seek shelter with Sun Quan. The two armies work together for a common goal at Chi Bi. After the battle, Liu Bei attacks his relative, Liu Zhang, and takes Cheng Du to establish Shu. For Shu's scenarios in Dynasty Warriors 6, he additionally calls himself the king of Han Zhong after they win the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun. When Guan Yu is assassinated at Fan Castle, he will ignore Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang's advice and seeks to avenge his younger sibling at Yi Ling. Unless players are playing his own story, he will often die due to this battle. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends takes places during his army's siege at Cheng Du. In order to progress to Jing Province, he knows he needs to conquer Yi Province that is ruled by Liu Zhang. However, Liu Bei has his doubts about drawing his blade against the citizens from Yi, as he doesn't want to be seen as a heartless conqueror. As Liu Zhang's men withdraw from the forest area, Liu Bei wonders if there is any justice to be found in the conflict. If he kills too many soldiers, he will grieve the damage he has caused and pleads for forgiveness. Should he only target the enemy generals, the generals will comment on Liu Bei's devotion. After meeting his brothers in Dynasty Warriors 5, Liu Bei volunteers to stop the Yellow Turbans and joins the Allied Forces. Once the regional lords disband, he is distressed that none of them seem to care about restoring the Han. Given no land of his own, he wanders for a time and eventually seeks Zhuge Liang's tactics. The strategist devises the Three Kingdoms stratagem and asks his lord to ally with Wu. Liu Bei complies and they destroy Cao Cao, even though they were unable to deal the finishing blow. To create his own kingdom, he puts aside his personal feelings and takes Yi Province from Liu Zhang. Soon after, however, Wu kills Guan Yu and Zhang Fei is killed by his own men while trying to avenge their lost brother. Overcome with rage, he blames Sun Quan for causing their deaths and challenges his enemy at Yi Ling. He regretfully meets Sun Shang Xiang, and his betrayal of Wu depresses her. Liu Bei may choose to kill her, which personally affects Sun Quan after he escapes from the battle. Claiming victory, Liu Bei realizes the repercussions of his actions, but the damage is done and Sun Quan won't forgive him for making his sister cry. Defeating Wu a number of times, he ends their kingdom at Bai Di Castle. To bring an end to the land's wars and to create a new world without sorrow, he destroys the Wei army led by Sima Yi at Wu Zhang Plains. He pays a visit to his brothers' memorial, praying that they watch over him in the new land of peace. The oath brothers share a Legend Mode together in the Xtreme Legends expansion. Liu Bei returns to his peaceful and remote home, Lou Sang Village, and is angered to see it under attack by the Yellow Turbans. Drawing his sword against his home's invaders, Liu Bei fights to protect the villagers from further harm. During the conflict, he meets his brothers for the first time and they are impressed by his valor. After the battle, he is distressed by the weakened Han and swears to someday put an end to the land's suffering. Dynasty Warriors 6 mentions Liu Bei's ancient royal lineage. Wanting to demonstrate the bravery of his family, he enthusiastically states his family history to He Jin, who hastily assigns him to lead the volunteer troops. As the leader of a small squad, he meets Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. Liu Bei is impressed by their strength and questions his own worth, thinking he relies too much on others. He wanders the land seeking strength after the regional lords split and finds shelter with Cao Cao. After hearing from his benefactor that Yuan Shu has declared himself emperor, Liu Bei requests to borrow troops from Cao Cao to deliver retribution. On the condition that Guan Yu stays with Cao Cao, Guan Yu agrees and the two other siblings depart to deal with Yuan Shu. Upon their victory, he learns that Cao Cao had tried to assassinate him so he and his men flee to Jing Province. Some time later, Guan Yu finds them and the brothers are reunited. Guan Yu informs his brother that Cao Cao fears his ability to draw people and departs once more to defend Jing. While Guan Yu defends Jing, Pang Tong advises that Liu Bei attack Liu Zhang. Liu Bei protests based on his family ties, but the strategist replies that Liu Bei is already making a new future more important than the Liu family. Liu Bei's determination to end the chaos under his own name strengthens as he realizes that there are more people who are willing to follow him. After he avenges Guan Yu's death at Yi Ling, he captures Sun Quan and Lu Xun. He tells his prisoners to forget their dreams for the land and integrates their land under Shu. With Wu subjugated, Liu Bei faces Cao Cao in a final battle at Wu Zhang Plains. Creating a harmonous world after their victory, Liu Bei is the land's new emperor. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Liu Bei and his oath brothers join the cause to suppress the Yellow Turbans after they save helpless villagers. Upon defeating Zhang Jiao, the priest cries out with his dying breath that no matter what the young commander does, the land will always be in chaos. Nevertheless, Liu Bei vows to always help people whenever they are in need. After joining Yuan Shao's coalition to defeat Dong Zhuo, Liu Bei is left with no land for his own as warlords wage civil war against one another. Liu Bei turns to his old friend, Gongsun Zan, for shelter and is ordered to reinforce Tao Qian at Xu Province with Zhao Yun. A wandering Lu Bu arrives to assist Gongsun Zan's troops, offering his hand in friendship. Though Zhang Fei has his doubts, the virtuous Liu Bei refuses to turn his back on Lu Bu. Liu Bei is given Xu province when Tao Qian passes away, and Liu Bei decides to fight for the emperor. Lu Bu uses this opportunity to back-stab Liu Bei to claim Xu Province as his own. After Liu Bei allies with Cao Cao to kill Lu Bu, Liu Bei receives direct orders from the emperor to assassinate Cao Cao. As Liu Bei hesitates, Cao Cao steals Xu Province and Guan Yu from him. Fleeing from Cao Cao, Liu Bei reluctantly takes shelter under Yuan Shao. Though in despair, Zhao Yun's offer to serve him raises his spirits. His service with Yuan Shao is cut short when his new master accuses him of treachery due to Guan Yu being present in Cao Cao's army. Liu Bei and company flee and reunite with Guan Yu during their subsequent drifting. Touched by their reunion, Liu Bei again strives to make a name for himself. Liu Biao sees merit with Liu Bei and grants him a portion of Jing Province. All is well until Cao Cao declares war on the south at Xin Ye. Liu Bei soon hears of Zhuge Liang's brilliance from Xu Shu and successfully recruits the strategist. Escaping south and allying with Sun Quan, Liu Bei successfully has a portion of Jing for himself after Chi Bi. Pang Tong and others suggest their lord to attack Liu Zhang, but Liu Bei staunchly refuses since he doesn't want to raise arms against family. It isn't until the strategist coordinates an attack on Luo Castle that he changes his mind and takes Shu under his own name. With the emperor regrettably under Cao Cao's thumb, Liu Bei desires to reform the land to be a world of benevolence. Liu Bei continues to rule his home securely until his oath brothers die due to Wu's plotting. Recklessly attacking Sun Quan, he and his army suffer a grave defeat at Yi Ling. Escaping to Bai Di Castle, Liu Bei succumbs to illness with his dreams left unfulfilled. Mourning the men lost due to his foolishness, Liu Bei entrusts his wishes to Zhuge Liang and asks him to guide his son. He dies in bed, greeting his brothers as he enters the afterlife. His first Legendary Mode allows players to let him lead the charge at Yi Ling with Zhang Fei still alive. They seek revenge for Guan Yu by slaying various Wu generals, triumphing over Lu Xun. Liu Bei's secondary Legend Mode has him confront Sima Yi and other late era Wei generals to usher an age of serenity to the land. In Dynasty Warriors 8 Liu Bei's role in Shu's historical route is the same as with the previous installment. However, if the player saves Guan Yu, then Yiling and Liu Bei's death will be prevented from happening. He will lead the final charge against Cao Cao at Xuchang. With the Han Dynasty restored, both Liu Bei and Sun Quan become vassal kings for bringing peace. Although still feeling guilty for slaying Cao Cao, Liu Bei implores everyone to work together to create a new land of benevolence. Warriors Orochi In Orochi's scenario, Liu Bei and his men tried to escape from the snake demon. He would not abandon his people and this inevitably slowed him down. Though his vassals and allies from Nanman try their best to assist him, Liu Bei is captured by Orochi and held prisoner. To ensure their lord's safety, many of his men reluctantly serve Orochi. During Warriors Orochi, he is held captive for the majority of Shu's story. Liu Bei resumes his role as Shu's leader in Warriors Orochi 2. In order to prevent the rogue Da Ji from causing more chaos, he makes it his mission to stop her. Though they fail in their first attempt, he and his men befriend the mystic Taigong Wang. The rulers of the Three Kingdoms unite to defeat the Three Unifiers in one of the sequel's dream modes. After Orochi's second defeat, Liu Bei formed an alliance with Ieyasu and they ruled a peaceful reign at Chengdu. During the original timeline the castle was completely surrounded by the serpent army and, though they requested reinforcements from Cao Cao, their position fell completely. Liu Bei is implied to have fled, but his whereabouts in the future remain unknown. A future Cao Cao and company returns to Chengdu in the past to provide the requested support that he previously could not fulfill. Although the leaders fail to convince an intruding Susano'o to believe in humanity, Liu Bei and company join the coalition to live up to their promise of saving the world and future. In the True Ending, Liu Bei remembers his times with Ieyasu briefly while walking down the streets of Chengdu. Dynasty Tactics Liu Bei starts in the Xu Province with his brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, fighting for Tao Qian's forces. Kessen Liu Bei is one of the protagonists in Kessen II. Like the novel, he is a minor lord who is generous and benevolent to those around him. He is in love with Diao Chan, a dancer he met during one of his army's banquets. He befriends Cao Cao during the Yellow Turbans rebellion but is soon betrayed by him three months later. During a raid at his home, Diao Chan is kidnapped and Liu Bei is forced to retreat. Though hesitant to start a war, he raises an army to save his lover. He remains faithful to his lover despite numerous advances from other women. Later in the game, Liu Bei learns that his quest to end Cao Cao's life defies the will of heaven. As a result, calamities strike the land and the people suffer. Undeterred, he eventually breaks heaven's will and wins against Cao Cao. In the battle's aftermath, he's finally reunited with Diao Chan. He hears his enemy's desire for a peaceful world, a goal that Liu Bei swears to carry out. In Wei's ending, he goes missing after the final battle and Diao Chan looks for him. They peacefully reunite in the game's epilogue. Character Information Personality Liu Bei is portrayed in a similar manner as his novel counterpart. He is a virtuous and benevolent man who wants to restore peace in the land. He is normally polite and modest to anyone he meets. Empathetic with the common folk, he easily gains the people's trust and support. This particular trait makes him a feared adversary to his enemy Cao Cao. Though he has earned the respect of many subjects, Liu Bei often doubts his own abilities as a ruler and warrior. He is prone to angst and doubt if there are too many deaths on either side of the field. He sometimes lacks emotional restraint as he will lose his temperament and sound judgment if his younger brothers are routed or killed. He thinks highly of his brothers and always addresses them by their style names in the Japanese script. During the Warriors Orochi series, he befriends Nobunaga, Ieyasu, and Taigong Wang. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Liu Bei is given the nickname of "The Lord of Virtue" while the English version changes it to "The Champion of Virtue and Good Will". As a ruling general in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Tiger Generals", a callback to the five brave men who historically served under his leadership. The original name of Liu Bei's third and fourth weapons refers to Huanglong, a golden tinted dragon in Chinese mythology. He presides over Qinglong, Chilong, Bailong, and Heilong within the Five Elements and guards the fifth element, earth. Huanglong is located within the center of their formation rather than a cardinal direction like the other four dragons. Folklore regarding Huanglong is better told today at the historical park of the same name. The beautiful limestone formations and the vibrant pools are said to be Huanglong's scales, whereas the drumming sounds of nearby waterfalls are said to be Huanglong's roars. One story of the area remarks that Huanglong (the park) was the spot where Yu of the Xia Dynasty learned how to tame the waters for his people. Yet another tale states that the area is actually an incarnation of Da Yu while the legendary emperor ascended to the heavens to become Huanglong (the dragon). Huanglong did act as a symbol of authority for other emperors, but the introduction of the sacred beasts has his position mainly replaced by Qilin. Huanglong also acts as the name for a few Chinese eras, one of which includes the name change of Wu's regnal years to mark Sun Quan's death. Liu Bei's weapon of choice in Dynasty Warriors 6 is a callback to the twin swords crafted for him in the novel. His skill tree in the same title is also shaped like them. The naming motif for his weapons in this title reflect two polar opposite yet related forces in East Asian culture (Yin and Yang for Skill and Heaven and Earth for his Strength). Liu Bei "unites them" as a show of his strength. His Standard weapon's original name can translate to one or two meanings: "Man and Woman Joined as One" or "Victory and Defeat Joined as One". Again the name reflects two contrasting groups, albeit misleading or offensive with its intentions. The "man and woman" aspect may also translate to "heroic and gentle" or "masculine and feminine". When used in context with Liu Bei, it likely alludes to his desire to conquer only for his people. Its other interpretation may be a nod to his determination for his conquest, since Liu Bei suffered many losses during his rise to power. Taking these two ideas into consideration, the name sums up a characteristic trait for Liu Bei in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He felt he could only endure his woes at times due to his people's trust in him. The original name for Liu Bei's personal item in Warriors Orochi is "Honored Mother's Straw Sandals", being one of the few mentions of his mother within Koei titles. His loyalty to his mother and his past as a sandal weaver are mentioned for his backstory in the novel. Voice Actors * Dan Woren - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2 (English-uncredited) * Dave B. Mitchell - Dynasty Warriors 6~8 (English-uncredited) * Jason Frankovitz - Dynasty Tactics (English-uncredited) * David Berón - Kessen II (English-uncredited) * Koo Ja Hyeong - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Kim Minseok - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) * Moriya Endou - Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi, and Dynasty Tactics series (Japanese) * Tōru Furuya - Kessen II (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Ryohei Nakao - Sangokushi 12 Quotes :See also: Liu Bei/Quotes *"Those who stand in the way of virtue shall fail." *"Let us show this devil once more the strength of human hearts!" *"I fight in the name of virtue!" *"Shang Xiang and I may have been forced down different paths, but our feelings were true! And the bond that we share shall never be broken! Not by anyone!" ::~~Liu Bei; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Liu Bei? He and I were students together. He was always quite gentle. That's pretty much all he was." ::~~Gongsun Zan; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"Father... What is the most important thing to a country?" :"To honor the people. Without them, there can be no country." :"Then let the people do all the work. Why should we have to work up a sweat?" :"You mustn't say such things. Do not repeat those words to anyone else, understand?" ::~~Liu Shan and Liu Bei; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Stand your ground, Da Ji! Face judgment by my blade!" :"So you can fight, after all. I thought you were just a politician." ::~~''Liu Bei and Da Ji; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"We are most alike. We both endured a hard upbringing and are blessed with wonderful support. Let us join forces and fight to end these troubled times. I am sure we are more than capable." :"Your words bring me joy. Let the two of us unite to bring forth a world of peace and virtue." ::~~Liu Bei and Ieyasu; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Why must man be forced into fighting such cruel wars? Does heaven wish us to destroy ourselves?! It was Cao Cao who started all of this! I don't understand how he got the Mandate of Heaven! Cao Cao, I defy this mandate! I do not care who has been chosen. I will win this war!!" ::~~Before sailing to battle at Chi Bi; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset :See also: Liu Bei/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 7 Liu Bei is affiliated with twin swords in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Lightning-charged thrust forward with his sword. :Musou - Electric Fang (雷牙連弾): : Stands in place and swings his swords around him ending with a surge of lightning to knock back opponents. :Aerial Musou - Thunderclap (降雷球): , : Does a powerful cross slash with his swords emitting huge energy waves. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Swipes both swords in a cutting motion. : , : Does multiple jabs at a downward angle before releasing a cross-shaped energy wave. :R1: Buffs self by raising up sword, increasing attack power temporarily and regenerating whole team's health. Can hit foes around himself if close enough. ;Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate : , R1: Dives into the ground to perform a slamming cross slash that knocks surrounding enemies off balance, then lightning bolts rain down on surrounding foes for a short while briefly after landing. Dynasty Warriors 8 Liu Bei keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): :Alternate Musou - Roaring Thunder (雷牙天鳴): R1 + : Does a swift cross slash after charging swords with lightning. :Awakening Musou: Performs cross-shaped cuts in front while moving at a fast pace. It ends with the user swinging both swords in a criss-cross formation. The extension has the user do a continuous spinning attack with weapon now engulfed in fire before inflicting several horizontal strikes back and forth. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Liu Bei/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Liu Bei still uses the twin swords as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Liu Bei was a powerful warlord and the founding emperor of Shu during the Three Kingdoms era of China. Having risen up from the commoner class, he was initially a small player in the massive civil war leading up to the collapse of the Eastern Han Dynasty. In 214 AD, using the stratagems of his chief advisor Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei conquered Yizhou (益州, present day Sichuan and Guizhou) and at last established the foundation for Shu Han. In 221, Liu Bei declared himself emperor in an effort to carry on the lineage of the Han Dynasty. He died in the year 223, one year after Battle of Yiling. He was succeeded by his son Liu Shan, who eventually surrendered to the rival kingdom of Wei in 263. Romance of Three Kingdoms Humble Beginnings :"This is no ordinary child." :::―Liu Bei's uncle, regarding his nephew. Liu Bei's father Liu Hong was recommended as having filial piety and an upright behavior, and was given a minor office. However, he died early into his career, and Liu Bei treated his widowed mother with great devotion. Impoverished, the two resorted to weaving mats and selling sandals in order to make a living. They lived within a county village in Zhuo county called "Two-Story Mulberry", after the tree some forty feet southeast of the village. The mulberry tree was tall, and could be seen from afar. It spread wide, and acted like a baldachin canopy on a carraige. At one point in time, a fortune teller predicted, "An eminent man will come from this house." Whilst playing with other boys beneath the mulberry tree, Liu Bei often said, "When I'm Emperor, my chariot will have a canopy like this." Liu Bei's uncle, Liu Yuanqi was impressed by his nephew and praised him highly many times. He usually came by to help his poverty-stricken family in their tasks. At the age of fifteen, Liu Bei was sent away to study under Lu Zhi with Gongsun Zan, to whom he began a close friendship with. Oath of the Peach Garden At the age twenty-eight, he became approximately five feet and seven inches in height, was described as having elongated ear lobes with arms that reached below his knees, and also having widely-positioned eyes. His face was similar to jade in its flawlessness, and he also had rouge lips. He stood up where a call was posted within Zhuo county, calling for any volunteers against the Yellow Turban rebellion, a massive uprising by local farmers displeased by the state of the Han empire. Liu Bei let out a long sigh. Someone behind him asked, "Why such long sighs?", to which Liu Bei responded, "A real man should be serving his emperor in the hour of peril." He turned around to see a panther-faced man whose height neared six feet He had huge round eyes, with heavy cheeks, whiskers resembling that of a tiger's, and with a booming voice that thundered as it rang. Liu Bei asked the man's name to which he introduced himself as Zhang Fei, so Liu Bei spoke his own name. The two conversed their desire to assist the Empire against the revolt, and Zhang Fei proposed that the they work together. The pair were having a drink at the local tavern, when a tall fellow, approximately six feet and nine inches, walked inside and sat. His beard was two feet long, and his skin was red, with thick eyebrows and a face that was reminiscent of a phoenix's. Liu Bei invited the man over to ask who he was. The wanderer hastily replied in saying he was Guan Yu, and had been on the run from the law after killing a scandalous man in Jieliang five or six years before. He also shared interests in defeating the Yellow Turbans, and thus Zhang Fei asked if the other two would like to become sworn brothers, to which they agreed. The three went to Zhang Fei's peach garden, and after sacrificing animals for a ritual, swore themselves as brothers in the Peach Garden Oath. The next day some blacksmiths craft a pair of ancient swords for Liu Bei. They march off to battle with the 500 others gathered, under Imperial Protector Liu Yan. Liu Yan respects Liu Bei for his ancestry and gives him command of the van. They soon come across a Yellow Turban army of around 50000 led by Cheng Yuanzhi. Cheng Yuanzhi personally charges at Zhang Fei but is cut in half by Guan Yu in one stoke. The rebel army throw their swords away and retreat. They next march to Qingzhou City which is under siege by the Yellow Turbans. After a brief skirmish, Liu Bei and his men are forced to retreat. They then devise a plan to ambush the Yellow Turban troops. Liu Bei's troops draw the Yellow Turbans and then retreat. The Yellow Turbans pursue and are attacked on both sides by Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's men as well as Imperial Protector Gong Jing leading a force from the city to attack behind them. The rebel army is decimated and the siege is lifted. Next they march to Yingchuan to help Imperial Commander Lu Zhi, who is fighting against the Yellow Turban army personally led by Zhang Jiao. They arrive at the battle to late, having already been won by the Han forces. They then come across Lu Zhi being carted away in a cage. They then retrace their steps back to the city of Zhou, when they come across a Han force being attacked by Zhang Jiao's forces. The three brothers rush their force in and push the Yellow Turban's back and rescue the commanding general Dong Zhuo. They then escort him back to camp. When he finds out they are not officiers, he treats them with disrespect. Gallery Trivia *An inside joke with Japanese fans regarding his character design in the Dynasty Warriors series was his previously plain-looking appearance. Until his Dynasty Warriors 6 redesign, they nicknamed him "Citizen" (民, tami) or "Mob" (the common soldiers who create the bulk of armies) and jokingly remarked that the normal soldiers killed during cutscenes were Liu Bei's clones. The nickname became popular for Liu Bei since he often declares that he is fighting "for the people" (民のため). __NOWYSIWYG__